Another Cinderella Story
by star light girl rocks
Summary: There a ball and everyone is invited. The girls attend and they dance with boys but they go without telling who they are. The boys find try and find them but is it a fail. Its like Cinderellas but better
1. Chapter 1

hi guys it my first story i hope you like it

* * *

Once upon a time there lived six girls named Stella, Musa, Bloom, Layla, Tecna and Flora. They were beautiful but a wicked witch named Icy placed a spell on them to cover their beauty. She had a pair of daughters named Stormy and Darcy who weren't beautiful so the spell that she had cast transferred the beauty of the six girls to her two daughters. After that Icy made the six girls work for her.

The three witches would be mean and nasty to them, Stormy and Darcy would go to Cloud Tower but the other girls would go to Alfea.

Every day Icy would send them to school.

At Alfea

"Ahhh!" Flora moaned. She was exhausted just like the other girls having to stay up all night to prepare the food.

Layla yawned as they all entered the dinning hall, she looked around and saw fairies chatting and giggling. The girls sat down and waited for Headmistress Faragonda to speak.

"Good morning fairies, I have just received a note from Red Fountain that they are having a masquerade ball and our school is invited. All girls must wear a mask to be removed at midnight."

A cheering sound filled the dinning hall before all the fairies filed out to prepare for the night. They all knew that six of the young boys where looking for girlfriends and they all wanted to be the one that was pick for this honor. The Winx girls continued to sit at their table in the quite room waiting to be dismissed. "What are you doing?" The headmistress asked. "Why are you not going to get ready?"

"We don't have any dresses to wear or money to buy any." Stella replied.

"I am sorry to hear this," The headmistress replied before an idea grew in her mind, "Why don't you make some with your magic?"

"We'll think about it ma'am." Bloom replied as the girls exited the room.

At Cloud Tower

Stormy and Darcy were walking the halls of their school until an announcement was heard over the intercom, "Attention girls everyone come to the dinning hall for an announcement."

After arriving at their own personal table the two sisters sat listening to the chatter of the other students. A few moments later their headmistress appeared at a podium that had been set up.

"Attention girls," the headmistress said gaining everyone attention, "Red Fountain is having a masquerade ball and you all are invited." A small smile appeared on her face, "You might meet the man of your dreams."

After looking at the other girls who all looked like they were dreaming the two sisters looked at one another, they knew that they would soon have boyfriends and they could not wait.

After the announcement the witches of the school rushed off to get ready for their night, arriving at their dorm Darcy and Stormy started to go through all of the dresses that had been made for them.

"None of these will work," Stormy complained as she through another dress to the floor.

"I know we need something new to wear so we can impress the boys." Darcy replied as she turned to look at the clock on the wall, "Let's head home right after school."

At home

"Hi Stormy and Darcy," Icy said as the two witches walked in through the door, "How was your day?"

"It was great but we need new dresses for a dance at Red Fountain." Darcy replied.

Just as she finished the Winx girls walked in to the house.

"Great timing girls," Icy said as she turned to look at the six girls who had just walked in, "Red Fountain is having a dance and I need you to make Darcy and Stormy some new beautiful dresses to wear to it."

"Ummm, Ok." Stella replied with hesitation in her voice unsure if she should make the dresses or not.

The group of six gathered together into a small circle to discuss if they should make the dresses for the two witches. "Maybe we should make them the dresses." Layla whispered.

"What!" Musa said with a shocked voice, "You have got to be kidding."

"No I'm not," Layla replied as she shook her head.

"Then let's put this to a vote." Bloom said looking at the others who nodded their heads.

"Those who vote yes place their hands in the middle of the group." Flora replied as she stuck her hand into the middle of the group. A few seconds later Tecna. Bloom, Layla, and Stella's hands joined hers.

The girls turned their vision toward Musa to see that she knew that she had been defeated. She knew that they would have to make the dresses for the two witches.

"Will do it," Stella replied.

"I want my dress to be strapless," Darcy shouted.

"Me too." Stormy added.

* * *

Thats all for now hope you like it and thanks to my beta reader


	2. Chapter 2

Hi my next chap is up hope u like it

* * *

This is going to be a long day," Stella moaned.

"I know Stel." Bloom replied, "Girls lets just get this done."

"But how are we going to make two dresses?" Tecna asked.

"We can split into two groups and each one will make one dress." Layla said, "Bloom, Stella and Musa can design Stormy's dress while Tecna, Flora and me will design Darcy's dress."

"Ok, let's get started." Musa responded with a dejected voice.

"But-" Stella said causing the other Winx girls to look at her with curious looks, "Let's work out the design of the two dresses together and then make them."

"Alright," Flora said nodding her head.

"My idea for Stormy's dress is a glittering black strapless dress with purple on the side, to go with it a black mask with glitter around the edges of the eyes and ribbons attached to the end of the mask." Stella responded.

"Ok, then what about Darcy's dress?" Bloom asked.

A small smile appeared on Stella's face before she grabbed her sketch book and pointed toward a picture.

"Wow Stella you already finished the second dress." Layla responded.

Stella nodded her head before the girls wrapped her into a hug, "Thanks girls, you're the best friends that a girl could ask for." Stella replied.

They broke the hug when they heard someone yell "Hurry Up!"

"What?" Musa yelled.

"What's your problem?" Darcy shouted.

"Nothing what's yours?" Musa yelled back.

"How dare you talk to my sister like that?" Stormy said as she stormed into the room.

"Stormy who said that you could but in?" Musa asked as she looked at the intruder to the room.

Musa felt like she could hit someone with the anger that was rising inside of her, before a fight started Flora stepped between the two girls, "what did you say Stormy?"

"Hurry up you six need to speed it up, the ball is coming up soon." Darcy shouted.

"Really?" Stella asked with sarcasm in her voice.

"Yeah," Darcy snapped before turning to look at Stormy and whispering "we need to talk to mother, she will deal with this."

"Ok, let's go." Stormy replied.

The girls watched as Stormy and Darcy walked out of the room.

"Those two are so mean." Tecna shouted.

"We know," the others agreed with what Tecna had just said.

"Do you want to eavesdrop on them?" Layla asked.

"Yeah," Bloom whispered.

The girls looked at Bloom with a curious look before agreeing with what Layla had just said and took off to go and listen to what the two witches were talking with Icy with. They quickly made their way to the door that they wanted to be at and placed their ears nearby.

Inside the room

"They are such losers." Darcy screamed.

"That's not the case now." Icy said.

"Mother do you think they will find out?" Darcy asked.

"No," Icy snapped, "If they find out that they are pretty…everything will fall apart so keep your mouths shut."

"Yes mother, we'll make sure that they never find out," the two sisters replied.

"Ok, girls go and find those girls."

Before Stormy could open the door the Winx girls took off back to the room that they were working in, they had just thought of something as they were heading back and that was they had not started working on the dresses yet. But with the fashion expert Stella on the job the two dresses were completed quickly.

"Wow," Bloom whispered.

Stella smiled at her work as the door to the room opened and Stormy and Darcy walked into the room. When they saw the two dresses they screamed. "We are going to have the best dresses at the ball." Darcy said as she admired the dresses.

"Mother wants to see you." Stormy said as she looked at her dress.

"Why?" Flora asked with a nervous voice.

"Don't know," Darcy replied.

"But just go." Stormy yelled causing the girls to flinch.

* * *

Enjoy


	3. Chapter 3

I hope you like it

* * *

Walking toward Icy's room

"Ah those two are so annoying," Musa said.

"Even after we, made them the dresses." Bloom replied.

"You mean I made the dresses?" Stella questioned.

"Yeah, yeah." Bloom smiled.

"By the way Stella that was amazing." Flora complimented her friend.

"Thanks," Stella responded with a smile on her face.

"We're here." Tecna said with irritation in her voice as she pointed at a door.

Musa knocked on the door before slowly opening the door.

"Hello girls what brings you here?" Icy asked.

"Stormy and Darcy told us that you wanted to talk to us." Flora replied.

"Oh yeah," Icy responded. "I wanted you to come here because of the wonderful dresses that you made."

"Ok cut to the chase." Musa said with anger in her voice before Layla nudged her. "I mean sorry miss."

"Good girls." Icy replied with a smile on her face.

"So why did you call for us?" Tecna asked.

"No reason." Icy replied.

"If there is no reason then can we go?" Stella asked.

"No," Icy snapped, "You go and I will make you suffer." Icy walked back and forth in front of the girls, "I have a job for you."

"What kind of job?" Bloom asked.

"It's a job where you will earn some money." Icy replied.

"Don't all jobs pay?" Stella whispered hoping that Icy would not hear.

Layla nodded her head to what Stella had just said before Icy turned her vision at the two fairies causing them to gasp.

"As I was saying," Icy said as she looked at the rest of the group. "You have a job to do."

"What is it?" Bloom asked.

"Bakery aid," Icy responded with a smile.

"What!" All of the girls screamed causing Stormy and Darcy to laugh from down the hall.

"At the bakery?" Bloom asked.

"Yes you will be working there on Mondays and Thursdays. The manager will see you on Thursdays." Icy said.

"What? Who did this?" Musa yelled.

"We did." Stormy said as she and Darcy walked into the room.

"What are you kidding me?" Flora asked.

"Stormy and Darcy get out of this room!" Icy screamed making everyone duck down in fear.

"Yes mother." Darcy replied as she and Stormy exited the room closing the door behind her.

"Are you happy that we got you a job?" Icy asked.

"No way am I working there." Musa replied.

"But Musa it's for your own mother." Icy cried.

"Fine," Musa said in defeat.

"And one more thing," Icy said as her tone changed.

"What?" Flora asked.

"You," Icy began as she slowly looked at each girl, "Are not going to the ball."

"What!" The girls yelled in shock.

"You aren't going to the ball." Icy laughed.

"You're kidding right?" Layla asked.

"No I'm not." Icy said as she shook her head, "Now one more thing."

"You said one more thing before." Bloom replied.

"I meant two more things at that time." Icy said with a wicked smile on her face.

"And that is?" Stella questioned.

"You are all going to stay at home and clean the place while the girls and I go to the ball." Icy replied.

"Why would we need to clean the house?" Tecna asked.

"Because we will be invited the prince's to come to the house," Icy said.

"I bet they said no to the invite." Bloom said with a smile on her face.

"No they said yes." Icy responded wiping the smile off of Bloom's face.

After looking at the girls shocked faces Icy smiled at the six girls.

"Now when they arrive you will stay in your room."

"Why would we do that?" Tecna asked.

"Why would the prince's want to see someone without beauty?" Icy asked.

"They wouldn't." Bloom answered.

"That is why you will stay in your room." Icy replied.

Flora looked at the other girls and saw that each one of them was angry. She stepped between the girls and Icy and shook her head to stop them from arguing.

"Good girls," Icy said with a smile. "Now go and get me a drink."

"Ok." The girls replied.

Musa could not help but scream as they walked down the hall to grab Icy a drink. Each girl gave her a comforting hug before returning to Icy's room.

"Thank you girls," Icy said as she sipped on the drink.

"Is there anything else that you want us to do?" Musa asked.

"No there is nothing," Icy replied. "You can go back to your room now."

The girls nodded their heads before returning to their room.

"That was weird." Stella replied as the girls entered the room.

"I know what you mean Stella." Flora said with sadness in her voice, "but I really wanted to go to the ball."

"So do us," The rest of the Winx replied.

"What about we use our powers to make dresses?" Musa asked.

"I'll make them." Stella responded with a smile on her face.

"Do you think that you can make six dresses Stel?" Bloom asked.

"I have already made two." Stella replied, "What are-"

"I'm sorry but you can't Stella." Tecna interrupted.

"But why can't she make them?" Flora asked.

"Because if Stella did make the dresses Icy, Stormy and Darcy would know," Tecna responded.

"Oh yeah," Bloom said as she looked at the other. "They also said that there was something else."

"Oh yeah we have to find out what that things is." Musa said as she remembered what the girls had listened too from outside Icy's room.

"Yeah," Stella replied.

"Okay girls." Layla yawned, "let's get some rest before we do anything else."

* * *

Guys i 'm so sorry it was kinda hard write this chapter but the ball chapter will be next


End file.
